This invention relates to novel 1,3,4,6,7,11b-hexahydro-6-phenyl-2H-pyrazino[2-1,a]isoquinolines with anti-histamine and anti-depressant activity in mammals.
Applicant's U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 435,132, and the related publications, Griffith et al, J. Med Chem., 27, 995-1003 (1984) and Griffith et al, Acta. Cryst. C40, 1103-1105 (1984), describe 7-phenyl-1,3,4,6,7,11b-hexahydro-2H-pyrazino[2,1-a]isoquinolines with antihistamine and antidepressant activity.